


another birthday girl

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [132]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F, Multi, Nipple Play, Scissoring, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Peko did so much to help make Tenko's birthday memorable, so Tenko, with the help of Ibuki and Natsumi, decides to repay Peko.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko/Kuzuryu Natsumi/Chabashira Tenko
Series: Commissions [132]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 12





	another birthday girl

Tenko is so grateful for her birthday celebration, even as the months pass. With Peko’s birthday on the horizon, she knows that she has to repay the favor, and sets to organize a similar celebration for her, seeking out girls that she knows love Peko a lot, and would want to take part in it. It is not long before she has Ibuki and Natsumi along for the ride, both of them excited for what they can do for Peko on her upcoming birthday.

When the day is finally upon them, all three are excited, and Peko quickly becomes excited, when she realizes what they have planned for her, as the three of them ask to see her alone.

Once they are all alone together, Tenko says, “Since you did such a nice thing for me on my birthday, I wanted to make sure that you felt the love too! And these two girls really wanted to help me out with that! Does that sound okay to you?”

“Of course,” Peko says with a small smile, just barely able to contain herself. She can hardly wait to see what they all have in store for her, already feeling herself getting aroused even before they have begun.

Tenko presents her with a strap on to start things off, and has Peko lay down once it is secured on her. For this part, she just has to lay back and let Tenko do all of the work, riding her toy and giving her quite the show. Tenko straddles her, the look on her face already exposing just how aroused she is, how overwhelmingly excited she is for the fun that they are going to have. Though there is no doubt that this is for Peko’s birthday, Tenko is still going to enjoy herself a great deal, just being able to be close to the girls like this. She could not ask for anything better.

Slowly, she lets the tip of the toy press up into her as she lowers herself onto it, moaning softly as she is filled. Peko reaches up to put her hands on Tenko’s hips, wanting to touch her and hold her, wanting to help keep her steady, even though they both know that Tenko has the balance needed to handle herself. Slowly but surely, she sinks down onto the toy, until it has filled her completely, and her moans grow louder as she loses herself in her excitement.

From Peko’s point of view, she gets to watch the lewd expressions on Tenko’s face, as she loses control of herself, unable to even attempt to hide her arousal. She has always been extremely expressive, and especially so when she is in a situation like this, unable to help herself once she gives way to pleasure.

Once the toy is inside of her, once she has grown used to being full like that, she begins to move and and down, bouncing slowly and steadily on top of Peko, moaning as she lets her head fall back, ecstatic and overwhelmed by the sensation. And as she begins to pick up the pace, her moans become more frantic, more indulgent, until she is bouncing up and down rapidly, and Peko is able to watch the way her breasts bounce as a result.

At that point, she can no longer help herself, reaching up to cup them in her hands after letting go of Tenko’s hips. She gropes at her as the other girl rides her, starting to moan as well just from how much she enjoys watching this show. Tenko is pushing herself closer and closer to her limits, and it will not be long now before she gives in entirely, coming hard as she cries out, and all for Peko.

While watching this, it is impossible for Ibuki and Natsumi to not get excited. Both of them can feel the heat pooling in their stomachs, and growing between their legs, both eager for when it will be their turn to show Peko their love. Watching Tenko lose herself in it, both are a little jealous, but more excited than anything else, and so turned on that they can hardly stand it. With their thighs squeezed tightly together, both know that they will have a lot of fun with her, that they will not last long before they are giving into pleasure, but that they will still do whatever they need to do to make sure that the birthday girl is satisfied.

Tenko’s voice grows loud and unrestrained as she pushes herself closer and closer to the edge, trembling with her need, desperate to reach that edge so that she can send herself tumbling over it. Peko raises her hips up, thrusting into Tenko for the first time since she has begun riding her, and then, she falls into a rhythm of her own, giving it to Tenko hard and fast to match her erratic pace.

Like this, she has no hope of lasting any longer, and is soon giving way to her shuddering, screaming orgasm, coming harder than she can remember coming in a long time. Perhaps the last time that she felt this good was on her own birthday.

Whatever the case, Tenko slumps on top of Peko, going limp as she relaxes into the afterglow, taking a moment to catch her breath before she climbs off of her. This was just the warm up for the fun, but Peko is already very happy with her birthday present, happy to have just been able to watch Tenko lose herself in her arousal that much. But since that part was already so fun, that means that there is even more fun to come, and she has no idea just how much she is going to enjoy herself, if that lovely show was only the warm up.

Peko knows that she must be incredibly lucky, to have these girls willing to do something like this just to celebrate her birthday, all there to make her feel as good as possible.

Once Tenko has gotten off of her, Natsumi decides that it is her turn to show her love to Peko, and she quickly goes over to her, removing the strap on before she does, saying, “I don’t need any toys to make either of us feel good.”

She has always been a bit of a show off, definitely too brash for her own good, but at least her determination will serve her well now. If she is directing it all into Peko’s pleasure, then there is no way that the other girl can’t benefit from it. The best part of how earnest she is about everything that she does is how well it serves those that she is close to.

The two of them soon get into position, with their legs hooked together, pulling their bodies close together, so that their pussies are pressed up against each other, and that each movement will cause pleasant friction for the two of them, leaving them both ecstatic and yearning for more. By the time Natsumi has started moving, grinding against Peko, she is already so excited that she can hardly stand it, and she begins moaning, with Peko soon joining her.

As they do this, she moves so that she can pull Peko into a kiss, pressing her lips to the other girl’s, muffling both of their moans as they lose themselves in the kiss. She puts her hands on Peko’s chest so that she can grope at her breasts, earning more moans from the birthday girl, and Peko returns the favor, grabbing at her breasts as well, the two of them quickly losing themselves in their shared bliss.

Meanwhile, Tenko and Ibuki are both enjoying the show, watching the two of them together, and growing so aroused by the sight that they can’t simply sit around and watch. Tenko has already had so much fun, but it is not difficult for her to become this excited by being this close to the other girls, and Ibuki still has a lot of built up tension, because she is still waiting for her turn with the birthday girl.

So the girls have no choice but to work out their frustrations on each other while they wait, sitting close, slumped against each other and panting in their excitement. Tenko reaches a hand between Ibuki’s legs while Ibuki does the same to her, both working their fingers inside of the other girl, both crying out in sudden pleasure.

Neither Natusmi nor Peko seems to notice this, both too lost in their own little world, moaning for each other as they continue to kiss. Natsumi is quickly growing overwhelmed, but determined not to give in too quickly, determined to keep her head above water and not lose herself entirely to the pleasure that threatens to overtake her all at once. She works her hips, grinding her cunt against Peko’s, the sensation enough to leave her lightheaded in her excitement.

At the same time, she tries to focus on the movements of her hands, pulling her hands forward on Peko’s breasts until her fingertips are on her nipples, where she can pinch and roll them between her fingers, causing Peko’s breath to hitch in her throat. She must be near her limit now, so Natsumi keeps up the hard work, trying to ignore the way Peko begins playing with her nipples as well, pushing her closer to the edge, determined not to go tumbling over until she has Peko screaming with her orgasm.

Ibuki is unable to keep quiet as Tenko fingers her, crying out louder and louder each time, ready to give entirely into her lust and let loose. At the same time, Tenko is panting and moaning, whining from how good she feels, and how desperate she is for more. She knows that she has already had her turn with Peko and that she  _ should _ be satisfied, but there is absolutely no satisfying her appetite, and it is better to not fight it, letting herself get lost in the haze of her lust, letting Ibuki help her as much as possible.

Between the four of them, Ibuki is the first to come, though it is still not clear if Peko and Natsumi have even noticed the other girls playing amongst themselves while watching them together. Tenko is determined to hold out even though she is absolutely desperate for more, and Natsumi is still doing her best to make sure that she can outlast Peko, because she feels that it is only fair, that she absolutely has to make sure she does not finish first.

Peko is showing more and more signs of weakness, which only makes sense. After all, she was only able to watch before, so she should be completely overwhelmed with excitement now. Natsumi does not allow herself to falter, keeping it up until Peko finally breaks the kiss, crying out as she comes hard, and then, there is no stopping Natsumi from joining her, after she had held back for so long. The two of them come together, moaning in unison, before panting and trying to catch their breath.

Ibuki, still in the daze of her own afterglow, has not stopped fingering Tenko, though her pace has become a little bit lazier. But that is not enough to stop Tenko from enjoying it, and certainly not enough to stop her from getting closer, and, once she knows that the other girls have finished with their fun, she is able to give into pleasure entirely, moaning loudly as she comes for the second time that day.

Now, while Peko is catching her breath, Natsumi moves away from her, so that Ibuki can begin to prepare for her turn, ready to absolutely rock her world as the penultimate act on her birthday. She takes the strap on, wearing it herself this time, and neither Natsumi nor Tenko can take their eyes off of them, both growing more worked up by the second, until Natsumi says, “Maybe I could use a toy…”

Already, Tenko knows what she has in mind- while Ibuki fucks Peko with the strap on, there is a double-sided dildo that she has, one that she and Natsumi can use to fuck each other. So while the other two girls are getting ready, so do they, securing the toy inside of each of them, both moaning as they are penetrated by it. It feels so good that neither of them can stand it, and they have not even really started yet.

Meanwhile, Ibuki has Peko bend over for her, running her hands lovingly all over the birthday girl’s body. Peko whimpers and moans, feeling the tip of the toy prodding at her, teasing her, making it hard for her to stand the wait, until finally, Ibuki slowly begins to push forward, burying the toy inside of Peko. She delights in the way Peko moans for her as she fills her, and then, once she is entirely inside of her, she grabs hold of her hips, so that she can begin thrusting into her, quickly falling into a steady rhythm that leaves Peko crying out, over and over again.

While Ibuki begins pounding the birthday girl, Natsumi pulls Tenko closer, the toy pushed deeper into both of them as a result, burying deep inside of them, until both are moaning in ecstasy. It just takes a thrust from either one of them to send the other into a frenzy of ecstasy, and as they lose each other to their pleasure, they still manage to direct some focus to Ibuki and Peko, not wanting to miss a moment of the show, watching Peko getting fucked senseless by the musician, loving absolutely every second of it.

Peko’s voice grows louder and louder as Ibuki fucks her, determined to make her scream, to make her loud enough to drown out any of Ibuki’s moans. She seems to know just how to do it too, because it is not long before Peko  _ is _ screaming, growing louder with each moan, losing herself to it, and so sensitive from being worked up by both of the other girls, being brought to this point that she can barely stand any contact without completely losing her mind.

Needless to say, she feels better than she ever has in her entire life, and has had the best birthday she can ever remember having, and she lets herself give into pleasure, grinding back against Ibuki in response to all of her thrusts, so eager that she finds she just can’t help herself. Everything is so good, so overwhelming, so intoxicating, that she loses control of herself completely, working herself closer and closer to her climax, absolutely desperate for the ensuing pleasure.

All the while, both Natsumi and Tenko are completely frenzied, so turned on by all of Peko’s moans that they are left bucking their hips wildly against each other, doing their best to get off, to work out their sexual frustrations on one another until they are completely worn out. Even so, they do their best to hold back while watching the other girls, waiting for the moment that Peko gives into her pleasure, before either of them does the same.

Fortunately, that is not a long wait for either of them, because Peko has been at her limit for some time now, only able to hold back because of her determination to enjoy this for as long as possible. Even so, she can’t hold back forever, and it is not long before she is right there on the edge, not able to hold back for another second, not able to fight the pleasure building up, until she is coming hard, screaming out so loud that Ibuki is very proud of her own efforts.

That is when Tenko and Natsumi’s frenzy finally comes to a head, the two of them finally free to give into their own pleasure, finally free to let loose and working their hips against one another, until they are both screaming out, hitting their climax at the same time, lost to the world for a moment, before they start to come down from that ecstasy. Of course, Peko is pretty lost in bliss herself- so lost, in fact, that she barely notices Ibuki pulling out of her, and she is still dazed when the other three girls take off their toys, all coming over to finish off her birthday celebration by showing her equal love.

The plan now is to simply get her off as many times as possible, to take care of her until she is so worn out that she is not able to tell up from down anymore. The three of them close in on her, Natusmi kissing her hard while Tenko fingers her and Ibuki gropes at her breasts, Peko soon moaning, given no chance to regain her composure before she is lost in it all again, overwhelmed and blissed out.

They alternate how they touch her, so that each girl has a turn with each place, and sometimes, they do not have any plan for how they touch her, simply carressing their hands all over her body, feeling the way she shivers and shudders in response to even the latest touch. Her voice once again grows louder than they are accustomed to, as she comes hard, and then, moments later, they have her there again, taking advantage of how sensitive she is so that they are able to get her off, over and over again.

It goes on for so long that they all lose track of how many times she has come, losing count of her orgasms and losing track of time completely, living so much in the present that nothing else matters to them, not until Peko is completely dazed and exhausted, unable to register their touches anymore. They do everything that they can to make sure that she has the most memorable birthday of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
